


Шиповник за оградой

by WTF_Kings_2020



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2020
Summary: Физическая близость как обучение доверию.
Relationships: Jack Benjamin/Serviceman Stuart
Kudos: 10





	Шиповник за оградой

Поздней ночью хозяйская спальня — единственная освещенная комната во всем особняке.

Окно выходит во двор, с улицы света не видно. Створки окна приоткрыты, полупрозрачные занавески легко колышутся.

Джек и Стюарт сидят рядом на постели.

Джек выбалтывает вещи, о которых ему следовало бы молчать до самой смерти. Стью в ответ недоверчиво качает головой.

Джек уже снял пиджак, и теперь развязывает галстук.

— Мама рассказывала мне эту историю так, как ей рассказывала ее мама, а той — ее мама. У Преподобного и его коллег своя версия. Они говорят, что Лилу была проклята Богом за гордыню и непослушание, и Проклятие пало и на ее потомство. А мама говорит, что Лилу была создана во всем равной Мужу, и имела право выбирать свою судьбу сама. Она просто улетела от него.

— Улетела?

— Ну да.

Стюарт улыбается. Следит за тем, как пальцы Джека расстегивают пуговицы на воротнике рубашки.

— А ты можешь летать?

Джек смеется.

— Никогда не пробовал, но сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

Стюарт придвигается ближе, обнимает Джека одной рукой, целует за ухом. Шепчет:

— Хорошо. А то вздумаешь еще улететь от меня.

Джек мотает головой.

— Ни за что! Придется тебе меня терпеть.

Перехватывает руку Стюарта, скользнувшую было к нему под рубашку.

— Сейчас слушай внимательно. Согласно легенде нашего народа, Муж был особо неприятен Лилу тем, что обильно поглощал грубую пищу, в которой сама Лилу почти не нуждалась. Ей было достаточно света, воды и малой доли того, что съедал Муж. Мама шутит, что Лилу не хотелось варить суп в таких количествах. Но когда Лилу покинула Первые земли, то ей перестало хватать воды и света. Преподобный говорит, что это было Проклятие. Сам я думаю, что ей не подошел климат. Но это не важно.

Джек обхватывает лицо Стюарта ладонями, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

— Важно то, что Лилу пришлось охотиться. Грубую пищу она по-прежнему не ела, и суп ей варить не пришлось. Она выпивала жертву заживо. Сырой. Понимаешь?

— Ты хочешь меня напугать? — спрашивает Стюарт.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был осторожным. И помог мне быть осторожным, раз уж решил идти со мной до конца.

Стюарт целует ладонь Джека и говорит:

— Покажи мне.

Джек кивает и начинает расстегивать рубашку ниже ворота.

Стюарт не позволяет ему и делает это сам, целуя каждый обнаженный участок кожи.

Из оставшейся одежды Джек выскальзывает сам, и стоит перед Стюартом обнаженным.

Протягивает к Стюарту руку. И тот видит тянущийся к нему тонкий росток.

Стюарт наклоняется и целует место, где росток и плоть соединяются.

— Тебе лучше остаться в футболке. Пока. — говорит Джек.

И встает перед Стюартом на колени.

Расстегивает ширинку на его джинсах.

Стюарт сдвигается к краю постели и приподнимает бедра, чтобы Джеку было удобнее.

Джек стягивает с него джинсы и белье. Из тела Джека к Стюарту тянутся новые побеги, оплетая, удерживая на месте.

Джек берет головку члена в рот, нежно посасывает. Неспешно проводит несколько раз языком по стволу и яйцам. Снова заглатывает. У него не получается сделать это полностью, хотя член Стюарта удобный, средних размеров. Но Джек не настолько опытен, насколько хочет казаться.

Стюарт шепчет, что «все хорошо, родной, все хорошо и так».

Его член побагровел и напрягся. Ему нестерпимо хочется двинуться, толкнуться сильнее и глубже в этот мягкий, теплый рот. Но появившиеся на побегах шипы не дают это сделать, впиваясь в тело при каждой попытке. Не больно, но ощутимо. Предупреждающе.

Джек выпускает его член изо рта. Целует ствол несколько раз напоследок.

Встает на ноги.

Плети обвивают Стюарта с головы до ног, не причиняя боли или малейшего дискомфорта, их шипы втянуты. И с невероятной легкостью поднимают Стюарта над полом. Какое-то мгновение он висит в воздухе. Джек смотрит на него, улыбается, и Стюарт видит как радужка его глаз меняет цвет с зеленого на медный.

Потом плети мягко укладывают Стюарта на постель.

Когда Джек садится на него сверху, его глазам уже вернулся привычный цвет.

Стюарт беспокоится, что Джеку будет больно, что нужно подготовиться.

Тот только смеется в ответ и говорит:

— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать.

Джек медленно опускается на его член.

Джек смотрит невидяще, его мышцы напряжены и дрожат, по телу скатываются капли пота.

Опустившись до основания, он тяжело дышит, привыкая.

Джек начинает двигаться. Плавно скользит вверх и вниз.

Невыносимо медленно. Дрожь в его мышцах все заметнее. Вот упрямый!

— Джек, — говорит Стюарт. — Дай мне тебя обнять.

Джек замирает, осознавая услышанное.

Плети исчезают.

Стюарт садится, сбрасывает футболку и прижимает Джека к себе.

— Теперь я буду тебя держать, — шепчет Стюарт.

Он подхватывает Джека под бедра, не выходя из него, и аккуратно встает.

Джек оплетает его руками и ногами. Плети вновь возвращаются, на этот раз на них нет шипов.

Стюарт трахает Джека на весу. Тот очень узкий внутри, но двигаться в нем удивительно легко.

Джек ошибается, думая, что Стюарт не хочет знать. Стюарт хочет знать о нем все. Хочет знать его всего.

Он кончает, чувствуя, как Джек кончает вместе с ним, сжимаясь на его члене.

Когда зрение возвращается, он видит расслабленное, умиротворенное лицо Джека и замечает, что побеги покрылись нежными белыми цветами.

Стюарт улыбается и нежно целует одно из соцветий.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания:** 1\. Навеяно фильмом Райские холмы (Paradise Hills, 2019). 2. Согласно [статье](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82) из Википедии аккадское слово «лилу» означает «ночь». 3. Согласно [статье](https://ru.qwe.wiki/wiki/Stuart) из Википедии, Стюарт является фамилией, которая также была принята в качестве имени. Старое английское слово состоит из элементов Стиг, что означает «дом (удержание)», и weard, что означает «опекун». В Англии до нормандского завоевания стюард был офицером, который управлял внутренними делами домашнего хозяйства, особенно из королевской семьи. 4. Вдохновлено командным драбблом "Белый шиповник", разрешение автора получено. 
> 
> **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2020 - «Шиповник за оградой»


End file.
